THE KIMIMARO, GAARA, AND ROCK LEE'S FAMOUS MISTAKE
by dr.Kimimaro
Summary: Three hollywood actors, Kimimaro, Gaara, and Rock Lee, were made mistake during their first movie. But it became FAMOUS MISTAKE and so many people fond it! Based on its own manga scene but I SWERVE IT!


Title: THE KIMIMARO, GAARA, AND ROCK LEE'S FAMOUS MISTAKE

Starring: Kimimaro, Gaara, Rock Lee, and other characters

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto), Ultraman, Walt Disney, Jackie Chan, American idol, Hollywood and TV-Tokyo

Author: Dr. Kimimaro

Notes:

This story is based on its own anime/manga story (Setting on when Kimimaro fight with Gaara and Rock Lee to carry back Sasuke to Konoha) but I SWERVE the story into this fan fiction.

FREE from adult or sex thing. Contains few medical term and historical term.

Genre: Humor

Language: English

Fan fiction Rated: T

One day in unreachable world, stood a village named Konoha. This village called no. 1 ninja's village by foreign tourists. Actually, this wasn't ninja's village but village with failed production people or it could be cool called, _recessive_. Even there were people deflect their destiny as human. For example, so many people with _pithecanthropus erectus_' brain organized a contract with dogs, monkeys, snakes, pigs, etc. called Kuchiyose. Even they had willingness to be ordered by those forest creatures and many of them lost to fight them. However in fact, we can easily kill those animals by shooting an _anesthesia_ medicine to them then they fainted quickly. Konoha's president, Sarutobi, also joined in that crazy recessive compilation people. Badly, the president had a contract with such a Gorilla named Enma, so how about his residents? How terrible!

Several years after that, Konoha then born crazier seeds. Tsunade, the new president who had a _pithecanthropus_' brain but _robustus_ type, said that her teacher, Sarutobi, bequeathed fire seeds that would grew into leafs. But actually it produced terrible seeds. Tsunade then thought that if the residents became crazier like natural preserve's creatures and rarer like rhinoceros' two horn, they could interest foreign tourist to watch their circus attraction so country's income increased. Also foreign tourists who had picnic with their children could say, "There's funny monkey!! Let's capture it!!" but in Konoha, it could be replaced by, "There's funny Neji!! Let's capture it!!" pitiful…

Actually Tsunade's guess was right. So many tourists came; one of them was Hollywood's producer (TV-Tokyo's swerve). They interested in making film named Naruto, taken from the stupidest child in village. Naruto's film then was very fond by its fans until in the unknown chapter when Sasuke was abducted by Yoninshuu, producer lacked actor! He needed a strong man but flexible and pretty but had a poverty background, misery, and felt good when he found only leafs to be eaten like a _pre-historical_ dinosaur. So that's why Kimimaro, the smoothest beautiful man who passed the Konohan Idol Audition (the same type as _American Idol_) and filled up all the rules, was recruited…

Episode than continued, Kimimaro was ordered to take an earthen jug from Naruto and Shikamaru, and then grumbled Tayuya. But that scene was cut by Producer. Why? Cos Kimimaro should say, "This time I don't kill you cos you still have a job to live. I give you those two trashes." But he said, "This time I don't kill you cos my hands are too smooth to kill a "toilet cockroach". I give those "dried snots" for you who have the same dried snots as them." Actually Kimimaro was hate her massively huge.

After finished, the story continued to when Naruto chased Kimimaro to scramble Sasuke. But cos of Naruto was too stupid that he made a long time scene cos he got difficult to memorize manuscript, The Producer wanted to dismiss him. But cos of the producer didn't wanna hurt Naruto, he changed the plot into "Naruto gave Kimimaro to be handled by Rock Lee". So that's why Naruto went out and didn't use again by the producer…

Continued to Rock Lee's battle, Kimimaro was superior. Then Rock Lee drank a medicine which was changed into Sake. But this scene in fact, was a fault scene cos actually producer ordered Rock Lee to drink a power inciter but he drank such a winds-drive away medicine mixed with menstruation smoother medicine, heart-attack medicine, and _stroke_ medicine. That was the 3rd years old producer's child experiment which unintentionally was brought. Rock Lee then rolled over in _epilepsy_ suffering and experienced _stroke_ so crew suggested that he should be brought to the Social Health Centre. But cos of Producer said that if this scene was delayed and threw times, the salary would be circumcised 50 so Rock Lee defended to stay played. That's why Rock Lee acted as if he were _Jackie Chan_. Just because he couldn't take his sick anymore but forced to do acting… (Like what you saw in the own comic).

After a long time, the effect of that weird medicine decreased. Rock Lee was starting painted so producer added variation character. Gaara then was recruited. Gaara was ordered to release sands like Ryuusabakuryuu, sabaku taisou, sabaku Taipei and the other sabaku I don't care to press Kimimaro hardly till shattered. To increase shatter-looked, Kimimaro was scratched red ink marker looked like boxes by crews. This scene then called as the most strain scene cos in that story, Kimimaro's curse seal appeared so clearly. Then, Kimimaro's seal opened all and he changed into "handsome prince" who found a princess in garret like the story in Aurora Princess. But still, the crew had used wrong ink marker cos it couldn't be erased. So once again producer changed this scene by painting all Kimimaro's body with turbid muddy drain's brown color paint and Kimimaro changed into half dinosaur half ogre. Also he was stick with fake tail which usually had been used for _Ultraman's_ film... (Like what you saw in the own comic).

The story then reached the final scenes. Gaara teased Kimimaro that Orochimaru washed his brain. Kimimaro felt angry and released Sawarabi no Mai!! But Gaara easily flew with his sands like strayed _Aladdin_. Suddenly Kimimaro appeared from one of his Sawarabi to stab that Gaara the insomnia and also Rock Lee the eye-egg. But producer cut it suddenly cos he felt that Gaara's action wasn't proportional and awkward. This fault repeated three times till when the scene started from stabbing, Camera's rolls were worn out. The story ended there and in order to make it wasn't looked strange, producer came back to his country cos Konoha didn't have sophisticated computers, to added bloody effects from Kimimaro's mouth …

Kimimaro and Gaara's chapter finished there... (Like what you saw in the own comic). Then all the audiences who watched that chapter said, "Oh My God! Gaara's eye was almost stabbed by bone and become squinting!! Luckily Kimimaro died… How strained this film was!!!" However in fact, that was because the camera's rolls were worn out…

END

Please comment like you want


End file.
